Confused minds
by XraeXraeX
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love with each other. are they meant to be?
1. Chap 1

**Will He Ever Love Me?  
Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was so excited to see her two best friends at the train station. Her heart leaped the minute she saw him. the boy who lived. the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort over the summer. The boy she loved since the day she fixed his glasses. The boy she called Harry Potter. "Ron! Harry! I missed you guys so much" she said giving each of them a hug. "Hey! Harry can i talk to you before we get on the train?" Hermione asked and ron nodded at her then the horn for the train went of.  
"Hermione, we have to go." they grabbed their trunks and climbed on bored.they all got a cab together and then in comes Luna.

"Hey guys! Hi ronikiens." she goes and sits next to him and they immediatly start to snog. "That is just gross.I mean don't do it in front of people" Hermione said in protest. The ride went on like that until Hogwarts. Hermione talked about all the stuff she read over the summer and harry talked about how horrible it was after he went home. They pulled up to the area where they get off and rode in a diffreant carage tahn ron and luna. but they just so happened to get the same cab as Cho Chang. "Oh my god! Harry! she said as she sat next to him. "I'm so happy you're ok. andI was meaning to ask you this before you left last year,I was wondering if you would give "us" one more shot"  
"Wow. I would love to Cho. I was hoping you would come to your senses!" they laugh. They talk the whole time to Hogwarts, completly forgetting about Hermione.

The year goes on and Cho and Harry's relationship just gets better. And Hermione is left all alone. The year comes to an end and Harry ask Cho to move in with him. So she does. Hermione's heart gave up then and she left hogwarts without saying good bye. She knew that her and Harry would never be together.

** 5 years later**

The door bell rings. "Hunny, will you get that I'm making supper" Cho called from the kitchen.  
"Yes dear." Harry gets up from the living room and opens the door.  
"HARRY!. I'm so glad to see you" says a very beautiful Hermione. She jumps up and hugs him.  
"Hermione? Is that really you" Harry askwith a very shocked look in his face.  
"Can we go and get some coffee?"  
"Yeah. Cho I'm gunna go grab some coffee. I'll be back later." He grabs his coat and walks out into the crisp fall air.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly i don't.

**A/N: um i know the chapters are short i don't care. i would jsut mind it if you left me some comments to tell me how i did. THANK YOU!**

**Will He Ever Love Me?  
Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was so excited to see her two best friends at the train station. Her heart leaped the minute she saw him. the boy who lived. the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort over the summer. The boy she loved since the day she fixed his glasses. The boy she called Harry Potter. "Ron! Harry! I missed you guys so much" she said giving each of them a hug. "Hey! Harry can i talk to you before we get on the train?" Hermione asked and ron nodded at her then the horn for the train went of.  
"Hermione, we have to go." they grabbed their trunks and climbed on bored.they all got a cab together and then in comes Luna.

"Hey guys! Hi ronikiens." she goes and sits next to him and they immediatly start to snog. "That is just gross.I mean don't do it in front of people" Hermione said in protest. The ride went on like that until Hogwarts. Hermione talked about all the stuff she read over the summer and harry talked about how horrible it was after he went home. They pulled up to the area where they get off and rode in a diffreant carage tahn ron and luna. but they just so happened to get the same cab as Cho Chang. "Oh my god! Harry! she said as she sat next to him. "I'm so happy you're ok. andI was meaning to ask you this before you left last year,I was wondering if you would give "us" one more shot"  
"Wow. I would love to Cho. I was hoping you would come to your senses!" they laugh. They talk the whole time to Hogwarts, completly forgetting about Hermione.

The year goes on and Cho and Harry's relationship just gets better. And Hermione is left all alone. The year comes to an end and Harry ask Cho to move in with him. So she does. Hermione's heart gave up then and she left hogwarts without saying good bye. She knew that her and Harry would never be together.

**5 years later**

The door bell rings. "Hunny, will you get that I'm making supper" Cho called from the kitchen.  
"Yes dear." Harry gets up from the living room and opens the door.  
"HARRY!. I'm so glad to see you" says a very beautiful Hermione. She jumps up and hugs him.  
"Hermione? Is that really you" Harry askwith a very shocked look in his face.  
"Can we go and get some coffee?"  
"Yeah. Cho I'm gunna go grab some coffee. I'll be back later." He grabs his coat and walks out into the crisp fall air.

**_TBC_**

** Chapter 2  
**They walk in peace until they get to the coffee shop.  
"What table would you like to sit at Hermione?" Harry ask as she points to one "ok." They sit down and are left in silence until Hary breaks it, "so... what brings you here.?"  
"I came to ask you if you would be the best man at rons wedding? He is on crutchs right now and he can't move that far and he thought that it would be better if he asked you in person."  
_Oh no she's getting married to Ron. I knew she never liked me_."Yeah of course."  
_I wonder if Cho and him ever tied the knot? Nah they couldn't have, they would have invited Ron and I. But... Cho never liked me_. "So what are the plans for you and Cho in the future?"  
"I think I'm going to move out."  
"Why? You guys seem so happy"  
"Well I think she's Cheating on me. And, well, there's been someone else on my mind and I think I was just using Cho as a diversion to get her off my mind."  
"Oh Herry I'm so sorry. But may I ask who is this her?"  
"Well, she is gorgeous, and she is a friend of mine, she has beautiful hair she can never tame, deep eyes that everytimeI look into them, I get lost, a wonderful fashion sense, and she just so happens to have the name of Hermione Granger." _Oh my god didI just say that?_

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Harry?" She stares at Harry who just went pale. "Harry are you alright"  
"Yes I'm fine.But I just...I just told you a secret of mine thatI didnt think I would ever tell anyone. I mean you're like my sister and my..." Hermione stops him with a kiss. She pulls back and smiles. "What was that for?"  
"To let you know how much I like you." She gets up and pulls him up. "Come onI want to show you something." They walk in piece for a while until they get to a really big apartment building. It has dark red brick and vines leading up to the door. There are alot of flowers on either side of the stonepath. Then there are mini fountains somewhere in the flowers.As they walk up to the building,Harry's glasses get sprayed to the point where he can't see. He takes them off and rubs them on his shirt, as he does so he trips up the stairs. He gets up and smiles, wipes of his shirt, puts his glasses back on and followsa laughingHermioneinto the building. They go to the elevator and she pushes floor 5.  
"Hermione, where are we going"  
"You'll see."she replies with a smile. _Oh my god what am Idoing._ The elevator comes to a stop and the walk into a long hallway. They walk all the way down to room 5Y, and Hermione pulls out her keys. She unlocks the door to a really big apartment with really expensive furniture. A 32" wide screen tv with white leather couches. Great entertanment system. a 5 disc cd changer with surround sound adn a bookshelf thhat was bigger than the wall packed with books oin everything. The kitchen had stainless steel everything and was very shiny. She lead him down the hallway to the first door on the left into a bedroom. It had A queen sized bed with a black comforter and lots of white and black pillows, mainly throw pillows. Her house was very expensive.  
"Hermione, what are we doing here?"  
"I'm showing you now, how much I love you." She wraps her arms around his neck, deeply and passionate. He kisses her back just the same. Her pulls her closer, afarid to let go. She pulls away and pulls of his shirt, he does the same to her and they fall onto the bed in a passionate embrace. Then she reaches for his belt buckle, and you can guess where it goes from there. ;)

**Discalimer:** I still don't own harry potter. boy i wish i di though. That would be nice.  
**A/N:** ok so ther's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Review me plaease!. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry wakes up with a fright and looks around not knowing where he is. He looks at the clock. the red number say 12:35 am. He then realieses that it's not his beautiful Cho laying next to him. It's Hermione. The angel he's loved since his first day at hogwarts. But What about Cho? She probaly wonders where he is. What's he gunna say. he was suppose to be home for dinner. but instead he slept with Hermione. boy thats a night to remeber. He smiles to himself. He gets up and out of bed and gets dressed. Oh no I can't find my boxers. He find the halfway across the room on the dresser. He walks out into the living room and leaves Hermione a note by the bedside then quetly leaves. 

Hermione wakes up around 8:30 am. She looks over and finds harry gone, but a note was left there on the bedside table waiting for her.

Hermione,  
What happened last night wass perfect and I was with the right person. I love you and you know that. But, I'm also in love with Cho and I'm planning on asking her to marry me. Even though I think she's cheating on me. But she won't say yes if she is. I'm sorry. Please let us stay friends. I will always remeber last night.  
Love Always,  
Harry Potter.

After reading the note over and over again, Hermione just cries and cries. She loves him so much and he will never love her the same. No matter what he says, just never. She ends up crying her self back to sleep.

Harry arrived home to an empty house. Cho must have gone to work. He walks upsatirs to take a shower and hoes into work way late. teh only thing he can think of all day is hermione. How much he wants to hold her and kiss her. But eh has to stop that. He is in love with Cho and they will get married. he decides to leave work about 2 hours after he got there. he can't focus. He takes a walk and eventually walks by Hermione's house. He almost goes up to the door, but decides better of it and walks home. When he gets there he hears giggling coming from his room. He runs up the stairs and thrust open the door to find MALFOY on his girl friend.  
"CHO!" Harry sscreams in disbelief.  
"Cho apears from the blob, "Harry? Oh my god!" Harry runs out of the house and just runs. Then he runs by a beach and sees Hermione sitting all by herself. He goes up to her and sits down. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione looks bewildered. He just left her and now he's back.

"Well, I came here to think and you just so happen to be here." There's along pause "I caught her."

"What?"

"I went home and she was there, in my bed, with my worst enemy. I couldn't believe it. I was goning to marry her. Today is our 7 years and 6 month anniversery and i had reservations at her favorite resteraunt. What am i suppose to do now?"

"Take me. I mean think about it this way, it would be our 12 year and 6 month anniversary. Harry, I love you. I know you love me too. So why do you keep running away?"

"I'm not running, I just, I..." he was silenced by a kiss. " Hermione, I'll pick you up at 6:15." He gets up and runs home.  
When he gets home cho is pacing in the kitchen and malfoy was gone. Thank god.

"Harry. I was so worried." Cho goes up to him and throws her arms around him.

"I'm sure" he throws her arms off of him. "Don't even talk to me. you disgust me. I thought you loved me, but i was never good enough fro you. I'm going upstairs to pack and I'm leaving, I have dinner reservations to get to at Chez La Mere Michel." He walks up stairs while Cho stands there in disbelief. He comes down ten minutes later with a few sutcases and a ruck sack. " I'm leaving. I'll be back for MY furniture in a few days." and with that he apparates to Ron's flat. "Hey Ron. What the... your leg's not broken."

"Guilty. I just had to get you two together." Ron stands up and goes over to Harry, "somehow i missed you old chap and seeing hermione mope around her all the time because you were with that, that, that girl, in a nice way. I couldn't bare it. And I'm not getting married yet, it's not for another year now. Her dad needed her in America so, I'm left alone."

"No, you're not. I'm here. I left 'that girl' as you put her. I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me tonight though."

"That's great! When are your dinner reservations. 6:30, I have to pick Hermione up by 6:15."

"Well then go get ready."

At the Restraunt They are on dessert. " Hermione..." he gets down on his knee and opens the case, "will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE" she's says very esatatic.  
He slips the ring on her finger and kisses her. " I love you Hermione Anne, soon to be, Potter"

" I love you Harry James Potter."

THE END!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: ok so ther's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. please R&R! thanks :) 


End file.
